1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for containers, in particular five gallon buckets or pails and more particularly pertains to a new trowel holding lid for storing a trowel when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for containers, in particular five gallon buckets or pails is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for containers, in particular five gallon buckets or pails heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for containers, in particular five gallon buckets or pails include U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,916; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,878; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,455; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,018; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,093.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trowel holding lid. The inventive device includes a base having upper and lower surfaces. A wall is extended from the upper surface of the base and defines an interior space. The wall has a top edge which defines an upper opening into the interior space. A cover has upper and lower faces with the lower face resting on the top edge of the wall such that the cover substantially covers the upper opening into the interior space.
In these respects, the trowel holding lid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a trowel when not in use.